heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics
90 minutes (November 11, 1978-September 8, 1979) | creator = Joe Ruby Ken Spears | director = Ray Patterson Carl Urbano Charles A. Nichols | executive_producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera | starring = | voices = Don Messick Daws Butler Mel Blanc Casey Kasem Frank Welker Julie Bennett Joe Besser John Stephenson Heather North Pat Stevens Gary Owens Laurel Page Marilyn Schreffler Vernee Watson | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Hoyt Curtin | opentheme = | endtheme = | country = United States | location = | language = English | network = ABC | first_aired = September 10, 1977 | last_aired = September 8, 1979 | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Taft Broadcasting | num_series = | num_episodes = 24 (list of episodes) | list_episodes = | preceded_by = The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976–1977) | followed_by = | related = The Scooby-Doo Show Laff-A-Lympics Dynomutt Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels Scooby-Doo. | website = }} Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics was a two-hour programming block of Saturday morning animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. Running from September 10, 1977 to November 4, 1978 on ABC, the block featured five Hanna-Barbera series among its segments: The Scooby-Doo Show, Laff-A-Lympics, The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, and reruns of Scooby-Doo. During the second season in 1978–1979, the show was re-titled Scooby's All-Stars. This series aired from November 11, 1978 to September 8, 1979 on ABC. The runtime of the package was reduced from 120 minutes to 90 minutes by dropping Dynomutt, Dog Wonder and Scooby-Doo. Each week's program included six cartoon segments:Lenberg, Jeff (1991). The Encyclopedia of Animated Cartoons. New York: Facts of File. ISBN 0-8160-6599-3 p. 409-411. *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' (one episode, 11 minutes): Comedy/mystery show about three female teenage detectives and their companion, a prehistoric caveman superhero thawed from a block of ice. Sixteen episodes were produced for 1977-78. *''Laff-A-Lympics'' (one episode, 22 minutes): Based on Battle of the Network Stars, this series featured 45 Hanna-Barbera characters, including Scooby-Doo, Yogi Bear, Mumbly, and others competing in Olympics-styled events. Sixteen episodes were produced for 1977-78. *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (one episode, 22 minutes): Comedy/mystery show about four teenage detectives and their talking dog, Scooby-Doo. Eight first-run episodes were produced for 1977-78, with 16 made for The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour from 1976-77 re-run following the final first-run episode. Two of the new episodes, as well as two others from 1976–77, feature Scooby-Doo's cousin Scooby-Dum as a recurring character. *''Scooby-Doo'' (one episode, 22 minutes): reruns of the first Scooby-Doo series, originally run on CBS from 1969-71. *''The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt'' (one episodes, 11 minutes each): New episodes featuring the superhero Blue Falcon and his bumbling cyborg dog sidekick Dynomutt, introduced the previous year in the Dynomutt, Dog Wonder segments of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour. The new Dynomutt episodes were two-part cliffhangers, of which eight episodes (four stories total) were produced for 1977-78. When the show became "Scooby's All-Stars" during the second season, on November 11, 1978, the The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt and Scooby-Doo, Where are You! segments were dropped and two Captain Caveman segments were broadcast instead of just one. Eight new "Laff-a-Lympics" and eight new "Captain Caveman" segments were produced for the block in 1978-79. The Scooby-Doo Show began the 1978-79 season in reruns, though starting from November 11, seven new episodes (produced for an aborted revival of Scooby-Doo, Where are You! as a separate half hour) were run as part of Scooby's All-Stars. For the 1979-80 season, the block was cancelled and Scooby-Doo became a half-hour show as ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo''. Laff-a-Lympics said Captain Caveman would resurface on ABC during the latter part of the season in 1980. Production Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producers: Don Jurwich, Alex Lovy, Art Scott * Directors: Charles A. Nichols, Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Based on Captain Caveman and The Teen Angels and Dynomutt, Dog Wonder CREATED By: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Associate Producers: Art Scott, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall * Story Editors: Tom Dagenais, Andy Heyward, Norman Maurer, Ray Parker, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Story: Neal Barbera, Haskell Barkin, Joe Bonaduce, Larz Bourne, Jameson Brewer, Bill Butler, Chuck Couch, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Lee Davenport, Tony DiMarco, Earl Doud, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Donald Glut, Orville Hampton, Andy Heyward, Mark Jones, Dave Ketchum, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Jeffrey Scott-Maurer, Joan Maurer, Michael Maurer, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Bob Ogle, Lee Orgel, Ray Parker, Duane Poole, Howard Post, Paul Pumian, Kimmer Ringwald, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer, Deirdre Starlight, Susan "Misty" Stewart, John Strong, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Bill Ackerman, Alvaro Arce, John Bruno, Steve Clark, Ron Campbell, Bob Dranko, Carl Fallberg, Jan Green, David Hanan, Cullen Houghtaling, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Tom Knowles, Michael O'Connor, Tom Patton, Don Sheppard, Bob Singer, George Singer, Paul Sommer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift, Wendell Washer, Kay Wright, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Wally Burr, Alex Lovy, Art Scott * Main Character Voices Julie Bennett, Joe Besser, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Henry Corden, Scatman Crothers, Bob Holt, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Julie McWhirter, Heather North, Gary Owens, Laurel Page, Alan Reed, Marilyn Schreffler, Pat Stevens, John Stephenson, Vernee Watson, Frank Welker * Additional Voices: John Astin, Ted Cassidy, Janet Waldo, Mike Road, Stefanianna Christoperson, Ronnie Schell, Vic Perrin, Jean VanderPyl, Regis Cordic, Jackie Coogan, Hal Smith, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Marlene Aragon, Bill Overton, Susan Steward, George A. Robertson Jr., Lennie Weinrib, Jim MacGeorge, Mickey Dolenz, Michael Rye, Hilly Hicks, Barney Phillips, Linda Huston, Pat Harrington, Florence Halop, Allan Melvin, Bill Woodson, Nicole Jaffe, Marla Frumkin, Virginia Gregg, Shirley Mitchell, Alan Oppenheimer, Bill Callaway, Cindy Putnam, Barry Richards, Olan Soule, Vincent Van Patten, Carolyn Jones, Ralph James, Ron Feinberg, Richard Ramos, Mario Machado, Chuck McCann, Al Fann, Robert Denison, Jeff David, Ted Knight, Larry McCormick, Richard Blackburn, Bob Hastings, Joan Gerber, Ann Jillian, Alexis Tramunti, John Vernon, Bob Ridgely, Michael Stull * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Directors: Hoyt Curtin, Ted Nichols * Musical Supervisors: Paul DeKorte, La La Productions * Layout Supervision: John Ahern * Unit Director: Ray Patterson * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Animation Director: Maurice Pooley * Animation Supervisors: Peter Aires, Tony Guy, Bill Keil, Don Patterson, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation Supervision: Bob Goe * Animation Coordinators: John Borsema, David Thwaytes * Key Layout: Larry Huber, Warren Marshall, Terry Morgan * Character Design: Bob Singer Dick Ung, Alex Toth, Lew Ott, Steve Nakagawa, George Wheeler, Donna Zeller, * Layout: Alvaro Arce, Mike Arens, Pete Alvarado, Hal Ambro, Tom Bailey, Dale Barnhart, Lyle Beddes, Dick Bickenbach, John Bruno, Al Budnick, Garnett Bugby, Nino Carbe, Tom Coppola, Todd Curtis, Cory Dangerfield, Charles "Chuck" Downs, David Elvin, Hak Ficq, Owen Fitzgerald, Jim Fletcher, Bob Foster, Rene Garcia, Drew Gentle, Simon Gittins, Moe Gollub, Ric Gonzalez, George Goode, Paul Gruwell, Gordon Harrison, C.L. Hartman, Kirk Henderson, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Larry Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Ray Jacobs, Herb Johnson, Homer Jonas, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Boyd Kirkland, Ruth Kissane, Brad Landreth, Bill Ligante, Jack Manning, Warren Marshall, Rosemary McElmurry, Jim Mueller, Steve Nakagawa, Lance Nolley, Dan Noonan, Floyd Norman, Lew Ott, Ted Pettengell, Gerald Pointak, Debra Pugh, Greg Reyna, Tony Rivera, Gene Rowley, Linda Rowley, Tom Roth, Keith Sargent, Glenn Schmitz, Tony Sgroi, Doyle Shaw, Bob Singer, Terry Slade, Roy Smith, Adam Szwejkowski, Martin Taras, Dean Thompson, Greg Thurber, Toby, John Tucker, Mario Uribe, John Walker, Wendell Washer, George Wheeler, Al Wilson, Grant Wilson, Ilych Yamov * Animators: Ed Aardal, Ray Abrams, Fred Abranz, Carlos Alfonso, Hal Ambro, Frank Andrina, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Robert Bransford, Oliver E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, George Cannata, Bill Carney, Bob Carr, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Bobby Clennell, Joanna Romersa-Combellick, Jesse Cosio, Maria Dail, Jim Davis, Daniel De La Vega, Edward DeMattia, Xenia DeMattia, Charles "Chuck" Downs, Joan Drake, Izzy Ellis, Lillian Evans, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, Kenneth Gaebler, Al Gaivoto, Miguel Garcia, John Garling, Zdenko Gasparovich, Les Gibbard, Mark Glamack, Bob Goe, Fernando Gonzalez, Fred Grable, Alan Green, Jack Hadley, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Spud Houston, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, Ray Kelly, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Dick Lundy, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Frank Nakielski, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Eduardo Olivares, Frank Onaitis, Joan Orbison, Ed Parks, Margaret Parkes, Rod Parkes, Don Patterson, Ray Patterson, John Perkins, Bill Pratt, Anna Lois Ray, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Lenn Redman, Bill Reed, Veve "Vive" Risto, Arnuflo Rivera, Phil Robinson, George Rowley, Jay Sarbry, Ernie Schmidt, Alan Simpson, Ed Solomon, Ken Southworth, Irv Spence, Mike Stribling, Leo Sullivan, Marie Szmichowska, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Pauline Trapmore, Bob Trochim, Rich Trueblood, Lloyd Vaughan, Carlo Vinci, Norton Virgien, Russ Von Neida, James T. Walker, John Walker, James Wang, Rosemary Welch, Mike Williams, Allen Wilzbach * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Cathleen Alfaro, Fernando Arce, Daniela Bielecka, Dario Campanile, Jim Coleman, Ron Dias, Dennis Durrell, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Bob Gentle, Gino Giudice, Ann Guenther, James Hedegus, James Hickey, David High, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Jimmy Johns, Alison Julian, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Gary Niblett, Rolly Oliva, Walt Peregoy, Curtis Perkins, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Michael Reinman, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Craig Robertson, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Gary Selvaggio, Marilyn Shimokochi, Eric Semones, Dick Thomas, Peter Van Elk, Dennis Veinzelos, Gloria Wood * Checking and Scene Planning: Charlotte Finney, Cindy Smith, Debbie Smith, Evelyn Sherwood * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West, Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Roberta Greutert, Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Cameramen: George Epperson, Jerry Smith, John Aardal, Reba Bement, Dick Blundell, Tom Epperson, Charles Flekal, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Bill Kotler, Ralph Migliori, Frank Paiker, Cliff Shirpser, Larry Smith, Norman Stainsback, Roy Wade, Dennis Weaver, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editors: Dick Elliott, Larry Cowan, Chip Yaras * Dubbing Supervision: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Film Editors: Richard Allen, Ted Baker, Earl Bennett, Tom Gleason, Milton Krear, Karla McGregor, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Ron Sawade, David Stone, Greg Watson * Music Editors: W.R. Kowalchuk, Joe Sandusky, Chip Yaras * Effects Editors: Tom Gleason, Milton Krear, Mark Mangini, Karla McGregor, Robert R. Ruledge, David Stone, Greg Watson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Supervision: Jerry Smith * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton References External links * * *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/S/Scooby_s_All-Star_Laff-A-Lympics/index.html Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/S/Scooby_s_All-Stars/index.html Scooby's All-Stars @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1977 American television series debuts Category:1979 American television series endings Category:Television programming blocks Category:YTV shows Category:English-language television programming